


Nesting

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Heavily pregnant Draco is nesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 292





	Nesting

Quite honestly, had any wizard told Harry Potter that Draco Malfoy- obsessively neat, pedantic and aggravatingly orderly- would turn into a riot of mess, disorder and chaos in his eight month of pregnancy, he certainly wouldn’t have believed them. 

But now, as he stepped gingerly through the floo, Harry was half-terrified of what Grimmauld Place would look like when he returned home. Nesting had taken over his beloved husband with the ferocity of a curse. It seemed to Harry that no single permutation of their furniture or belongings could meet Draco’s exacting standards. 

Their wedding photographs had been moved around, Harry noticed, as he entered their lounge, as had the side-table that Draco had lovingly carted home from the Manor. There was a strange mirror hanging in one of the corners while the walls had been charmed a light yellow. 

This was the fourth time this week that Harry had arrived to find musical chairs and freshly decorated rooms. Harry eventually found Draco in their bedroom, levitating pictures across the room. 

He took the time to watch him for a moment. Draco’s skin looked warm and the grey tee-shirt he wore clung to the gentle jut of his swollen belly. 

“You’ve been nesting again,” Harry chided kindly. “You know what the Mediwizard said about using your magic. Emergencies only, remember?” 

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his hands around his husband’s waist. His hands found rest upon Draco’s bump and he nuzzled at the juncture of his beloveds neck. Draco smelt blissful; musky yet sweet. 

Draco made a hum of pleasure. “But I want it to be perfect for our baby,” he murmured, voice quiet. “I need everything just _so_.”

Harry felt a swell of love at Draco’s words. Draco- always so fastidious, so fussy- wanted to make their home safe and comfortable for their child. Wanted to make their home welcoming.

“It all looks wonderful already,” Harry soothed. “You’ve worked so hard and now you need to relax, love. These are your last few weeks.” 

Harry felt the soft undulations of their baby beneath his hand. “It doesn’t matter about wallpaper, or photos… As long as they’ve got our love, then they’ll do just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
